This Is Love
by eunhaefish
Summary: Saat seorang Lee Hyukjae bingung apa sebenarnya perasaan yang ia rasa terhadap sahabatnya. Bad Summary. HaeHyuk Oneshot. School life Story. Mind to R&R? :)


"YA! Dasar kalian! Lelet!"

"Kalau begini terus kalian tuh gak akan pulang! Dasar lelet!"

Dan bla bla bla bla. Makian atau lebih tepatnya omelan dari para sunbae beneran membikin semua murid terdiam, akupun hanya mengerucutkan bibirku, kebiasaan saat aku kesal. Ugh, benar-benar masa orientasi yang menyebalkan! Disuruh inilah, itulah dan kalian tahu? Barusan aku dihukum untuk menyatakan cinta pada seniorku. Aku benar-benar malu. Ah sudah lupakan! Ini hari terakhir kan Hyuk! Kuatkan dirimu.

"Sudah sekarang masuk ke kelas masing-masing persiapan pulang!"

Aigo! Katanya tadi gak akan pulang, kenapa sekarang bilang begitu. Aneh! Aku mengedikkan bahuku tak peduli, ah yang penting sehabis ini aku bisa pulang kan? Kami para siswa barupun memasuki ruangan masing-masing. Aku mulai mengemasi perlengkapanku dan bersiap pulang. Oh eomma, betapa aku rindu padamu. yah, boleh dibilang aku ini anak mama. Aku sangat akrab dengannya, berhubung appaku sudah meninggal ketika aku kecil kamipun menjalani semua berdua.

"Hey! Jalan jangan sambil ngelamun, nanti nginjek kotoran sapi loh!" aku terkaget ketika seseorang menepuk bahuku. Kutolehkan wajahku menghadapnya.

"Aissh, bisa gak si gak ngagetin orang, lagian mana ada kotoran sapi disini!" cerocosku pada namja berwajah ikan didepanku. Ah, aku lupa namanya, dia anak baru juga dan sekelas denganku pula.

"Hehehe mianhae, err Hyukjae?" dia hanya cengengesan. Sepertinya namja ikan ini sedikit ragu ketika menyebut namaaku,

"Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae. Dan kau?" tanyaku.

"Tan Donghae. Kau mau pulang? Rumahmu dimana?" dia bertanya sambil memasang headphone ditelinganya.

"Iya, rumahku di perumahan everlast di…"

"Ja!" eh, dia malah menarikku untuk berjalan. Padahal aku kan belum selesai bicara. Dasar namja aneh.

"Kebetulan rumahku disitu juga Hyuk, aku pindahan dari Mokpo! ayo, pulang bersama yah?" dia menatapku dengan mata yang menurutku keliatan childish.

"Ne." aku mengangguk. Aku juga memasangkan headphone ditelingaku, ini memang kebiasaanku ketika aku tak ada kegiatan.

Aku dan Donghae-pun berjalan dalam diam menuju halte bus. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut kami, sibuk dengan music yang kami dengarkan mungkin. Aku terus berjalan sambil menatap dedauanan yang menari tertiup angin. Hhh, sejuknya.

`ELF`

"Rumahku disana Hyuk! Aku duluan ya~" ucapnya sambil berlari menuju rumahnya yang ternyata hanya terpisah beberapa blok dari rumahku.

"Namja aneh." Gumamku sambil terus berjalan..

**This Is Love**

**Super Junior **** Everlasting Friend **

**This Is Love **** Yuriz Hans a.k.a haehyukfish**

**Genre : School Romance**

**Warning : Boys Love a.k.a YAOI, typo(s), OOC, failed EYD**

Eunhyuk, namja manis berambut blonde kini sedang melamun menatap keluar jendela kearah halaman sekolah. Pikirannya melayang ke se tahun lalu ketika sang eomma berencana mengikuti bisnis Heenim ahjummanya di China. Dia sih setuju aja, toh itu untuk biaya hidup mereka. Tapi yang tak bisa Eunhyuk terima kenapa eommanya menyuruh dia untuk tetap tinggal di Korea? Padahal eommanya tahu kan dia tak bisa hidup tanpa sosok yang paling ia sayangi dan selama se tahun ini eommanya hanya berkunjung beberapa kali, kasihan.

Apalagi disini dia tak mempunyai siapa-siapa. Boleh dibilang dia hanya punya teman, tak lebih. Apa maksudnya? Ya, sosok Eunhyuk ini ternyata belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Suka pada seseorangpun sangatlah jarang. Banyak teman yang menganggapnya tak normal. Masa sih, diumur segini dia tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta atau bahasa kerennya falling in love.

Dia hanya mendesah ketika teman-temannya berbicara padanya "Hyuk, cobalah cari pacar!" atau "Hyuk kau itu abnormal, aku saja sering banget ngerasain jatuh cinta." Atau bahkan "Hyuk, kau penyuka sesama namja ya." O.o mungkin sebentar lagi pertanyaan terakhir tadi akan jadi kenyataan.

Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini Eunhyuk suka gelisah sendiri ketika menghadapi Donghae. Jantung yang berpacu begitu cepat ketika namja itu berada didekatnya, bahkan sewaktu Eunhyuk memikirkannya-pun hatinya terasa berdebar. Tak jarang mukanya juga memerah ketika namja yang sudah lebih dari 2 tahun menjadi sahabatnya itu menggodanya. Dan lihat, sekarang jantungnya pun berdebar ketika para yeoja di kelasnya membicarakan sosok Lee Donghae. Eunhyuk tak tahu perasaan apa ini, yah uri-Eunhyuk memang belum tau apa arti dari perasaannya kini. Polosnya…..

Tapi beberapa bulan setelah dia merasakan ini semua, karena penasaran diapun bertanya pada Ryeowook yang notabene namjachingu ketua klub music, Kim Yesung. Setelah dia menerima penjabaran dari Ryeowook, ternyata perasaannya terhadap Donghae memang sama seperti apa yang dirasakan Ryeowook terhadap Yesung. Eunhyuk malah jadi sering diam sekarang ini setelah tahu perasaannya.

"Hey Hyuk! Sedang ngelamunin apa eoh? Aku ya?" Tanya seorang namja brunette dengan pedenya.

"D…Donghae! Yah! Narsis kamu Hae!" seru Eunhyuk dengan muka sedikit memerah. Pasalnya dia memang sedang memikirkan namja brunette itu.

"Ciyeee, HaeHyuk!" seru salah seorang teman Eunhyuk kegirangan. Namja mungil ini memang suka sekali menggoda Eunhyuk dengan Donghae. "Lihat tuh, muka Hyukjae memerah lagi." Celetuk Ryeowook.

"a, apaan sih!" Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya. Sekilas melirik Donghae yang hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Haha, salting dianya." Kali ini namja berpipi layaknya mochi gentian menggodanya. "Jangan-jangan Eunhyuk memang suka Donghae." Tambahnya.

"Yak! Henry, kami kan Cuma teman." Ucap Eunhyuk. Berat hati juga dia berkata seperti itu, tapi melihat Donghae yang biasa saja membuatnya mau tak mau menjawab seperti itu.

"Iya kan Hae, kita Cuma teman?" tambah Eunhyuk.

"Iya, lagian kita kan sama-sama cowok" ujar Dongahae santai.

Jleb!

Perkataan yang begitu menusuk hati Eunhyuk. Namun namja monkey itu mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

TEETT TEETTT

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari Donghae, Mrs. Hans sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ok class! Lets continue our material." Ucapnya lalu melanjutkan pelajaran English.

Eunhyuk yang memang malas dengan mata pelajaran ini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Yah, melamun lagi.

Drrrt drrrt

Dirasakan ponselnya bergetar, dia merogoh sakunya malas. Tapi seulas senyum tersungging dibibirnya ketika melihat nama pengirim pesan.

**From : Donghae**

**Yah Hyuk! Melamun terus. Nanti pulang bareng ya.**

Begitulah isi pesan dari namja ikan sahabatnya. Diapun mulai mengetikkan balasan untuk Donghae namun terhenti ketika

"Ciyeee, yang dikelas smsan. Padahal jarak dekat pula." Celetuk Ryeowook ketika dia melirik ke ponsel Eunhyuk dan mendapati Eunhyuk sedang bersms ria dengan Donghae.

Eunhyuk buru-buru menutup layar hapenya menggunakan jemari lentiknya. Seperti maling yang tertangkap mencuri sandal di masjid sebelah -.-''. Mukanya memerah lagi sekarang. Oh, sepertinya butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kulitnya tak seputih dan sesensitive sekarang.

"Eng…enggak kok Wook!" Eunhyuk lalu memalingkan wajahnya berpura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran yang sebenarnya Eunhyuk sendiri nggak berminat. Tapi yah, demi menghindari godaan dan pertanyaan Ryeowook yang bertubi-tubi mending dia mendengarkan bahasa alien dari guru English-nya.

Sesekali dia melirik kearah bangku Donghae.

Deg

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Eunhyukpun segera memalingkan wajahnya kedepan lagi. Darahnya berdesir. Entah mengapa, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk juga belum sepenuhnya mengakui kalau dia menyukai Donghae. Errr, mencintai maksudnya. Kadang dia selalu menepis pikiran-pikirannya yeng mengatakan Donghae adalah first love-nya. Eunhyuk juga bingung sebenarnya. Sesekali dia berpikir perasaannya terhadap Donghae adalah semata-mata karena mereka memang dekat sebagai sahabat selama ini. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

Memang semua yang Ryeowook rasakan terhadap Yesung sama seprti apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Donghae. Kecuali satu hal yang belum dia rasakan, 'Jealous'. Ryeowook yang cemburu saat Yesung bercanda atau berdekatan dengan orang lain. Orang lain disini adalah yang tak begitu ia kenal maksudnya, Ryeowook sih biasa saja kalau Yesung-nya berdekatan dengan teman-temannya. Yah Eunhyuk memang belum merasakan perasaan itu.

"Aaaaakh!"

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae! Don't make any noisy in my class! Better you go out!" tegur Mrs. Hans pada Eunhyuk yang tadi tiba-tiba menjerit entah kenapa. Eunhyuk yang ditegur malah hanya memasang tampang bingung. Bukan bingung karena apa, hanya saja dia tak mengerti apa yang gurunya ucapkan. Jangan salahkan dia kalo memang dia tak bisa berbahasa Inggris, dia hanya tak tertarik.

"Kau disuruh keluar Hyuk!" bisik Ryeowook. Eunhyuk yang memang tak mau menambah masalah itupun keluar dari kelasnya, tak lupa ia bawa tasnya sekalian karena ini memang jam terakhir. Malahan dia juga tampak senang tak mengikuti pelajaran ini.

~Eunhyuk PoV~

Semilir angin berhembus pelan. Menerpa wajahku yang kini tengah aku tengadahkan. Memandang bersihnya langit biru dan sedikit awan putih bersih yang menggumpal disekitarnya.

"Hhhhh…" aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan. Rasanya benar benar tenang saat ini. Aku memeng sedang duduk sendirian di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat favoritku tentunya. Tak ada yang mengusik apalagi ramai. Menghilangkan sejenak pikiranku dari pertanyaan pertanyaan yang ambigu dari diriku sendiri. Kalau begini caranya, mungkin aku hanya bisa mengaguminya diam-diam huh!

Aku meneguk susu strawberry-ku sebelum kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku. Aroma minyak wanginya yang khas menyeruak tajam kehidungku. Kutolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya. Namja itu memamerkan senyumnya. Ya Tuhan, darahku berdesir lagi.

"Ayo pulang Hyuk, sudah berapa lama kau disini, ck!" ucapnya pelan. Dia ikut mendudukkan dirinya disebelahku. Berhubung bangku ini tak terlalu lebar, posisi kami sekarang sangatlah dekat. Oh Tuhan, tolong kecilkan volume detak jantungku. Kuharap dia tak menyadarinya.

"Yah Hae! Katanya mengajakku pulang, kenapa malah ikut duduk disebelahku?" ucapku basa basi untuk mengurangi kegugupanku. Tentu saja aku gugup, apalagi akhir-akhir ini setelah aku merasakan perasaan aneh terhadapnya, aku mungkin jadi sedikit canggung terhadapnya. Dia sih biasa saja.

"Jadi kau mengusirku Hyuk?" tanyanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"B….bukan maksudku begitu Hae." Jawabku dengan perasaan canggung yang menghampiriku lagi.

"Haha, aku bercanda kok! Lagian aku pengen duduk disini sebentar bersama Hyukkie~." Tuturnya sembari tersenyum dan menatap langit seperti yang kulakukan barusan.

Eh! Tunggu. Tadi dia memanggilku apa? Hyuk- Hyukkie? Itukan panggilan sayang dari eomma untukku. Dan hanya ada satu yang memanggilku seperti itu di dunia ini. Eommaku. Tapi sekarang, namja itu. Namja yang kini duduk disebelahku, yang akhir-akhir ini sering aku pikirkan. Yang membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Dia orang kedua yang memanggilku Hyukkie selain eommaku tentunya. Rasanya aku ingin menjerit sekarang juga.

"Hae? Kau tadi memanggilku apa?" tanyaku memastikan bahwa aku memang tak salah dengar tadi.

"Hyukkie. Kenapa? Imut bukan?" jawabnya sambil mencubit pipiku. Aku malah sedang ber-blushing ria saat ini. Untung dia kembali menolehkan wajahnya menghadap langit. Aku menundukkan kepalaku berharap ia tak bisa melihat wajahku yang memerah lagi. Pertama kali aku menyesal dilahirkan dengan kulit putih yang begitu sensitive. Ah! Membuat mukaku gampang sekali memerah karena malu atau apalah.

Kami berdua duduk dalam diam. Menikmati sejuknya angin sambil menengadahkan wajah menghadap kelangit. Tak ada ucapan yang keluar. Aku sibuk dengan fantasy-ku sendiri. Dan mungkin demikian pula dirinya. Lambat laun detak jantungkupun normal kembali. Aku tersenyum kecil menatap satu burung putih yang aneh yang sedang mematuk ranting pohon ees. Sebentar lagi musim gugur yah. Hm, aku jadi tak sabar. Entah kenapa aku memang sangat menyukai musim gugur.

Setelah hampir sejam kami duduk disini, Donghae mengajakku pulang. "Hyuk, ayo! Apa kau mau mampir ke suatu tempat?" ajaknya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini, dan aku ingin cepat sampai kerumah dan tidur tentunya.

~ELF~

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai memasuki gerbang sekolahku. Malas sekali, hari ini banyak ulangan dan tugas. Aku bukan seperti Donghae yang menonjol dikelas karena kepintarannya. Apalagi hari ini harus sudah mengumpulkan data ekskul apa yang akan diikuti. Menyebalkan, padahal kelas satu dulu tak diwajibkan mengikuti ekskul, tapi peraturan sekarang berbeda. Aku sih tak masalah, toh aku juga ingin mengembangkan bakat dance-ku, jadi aku akan bergabung ke club dance.

Masih pagi sekali, sekolah juga belum terlalu ramai. Hanya beberapa murid saja yang baru datang. Aku melanjutkan langkahku ke kelasku yang memang berada di lantai 2. Hitung-hitung olahraga sih naik tangga. Setelah sampai kedalam kelas ternyata tak sedikit temanku yang sudah berangkat. Termasuk Donghae. Sayup-sayup aku dengar mereka menyebut namaku dalam obrolan mereka. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku tak peduli dan berjalan mencari bangku yang kosong.

Setelah meletakkan tasku, aku ikut bergabung bersama mereka. "Hey, kalian ambil ekskul apa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Kayaknya gak ada kabel deh, kok ada yang nyambung ya?" celetuk Henry sambil tertawa. Akupun memasang wajah sebal.

"Lagian kamu nanya gak ada namanya sih Hyuk!" ujar Ryeowook. Aku hanya bungkam mebenarkan perkataan anak cerewet tapi imut itu.

"Hyukkie ikut ekskul apa memang?" kini Donghae yang gentian menanyaiku. Aku rasa hanya pertanyaannya saja yang normal. Aduh! Masa sih aku harus bilang kalau aku ikut ekskul dance juga. pemberitahuan disini, Donghae memang sudah mengikuti club dance sejak kelas satu lalu. Berbeda denganku yang memang malas mengikuti kegiatan ekstra.

Duh, kalau aku jawab mengikuti dance juga pasti 2 magnae itu akan menggodaku habis-habisan. Memang sih, satu alasanku ikut club dance yak arena Donghae. "Ciyeee, sejak kapan Donghae memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu Hyuk?"

Aigo, kali ini Wook malah menggodaku karena Donghae memanggilku Hyukkie. Aku harus jawab apa, jujur aku senang sekali dia memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu didepan teman-teman. Tapi, kalau ujung-ujungnya begini sih malahan aku yang kelabakan menghadapi pacu jantungku. "Aku ikut dance juga Hae!" ucapku mengalihkan perhatian.

"Waaah jadi sekarang HaeHyuk satu club dance yah. Hahahaha" ujar Henry seraya meninggalkanku dan Donghae setelah sebelumnya menarik tangan Ryeowook juga untuk pergi. Sepertinya mereka sadar kalau aku bisa saja mengahdiahi mereka jitakan dikepala mereka.

Aku melirik Donghae yang hanya tersenyum simpul. Akupun kembali duduk ke bangkuku yang tak jauh dari bangku Donghae. Kembali dengan kebiasaanku dikelas, melamun. Ya Tuhan, tolong jauhkan pikiranku dari Donghae. Hilangkan rasa aneh ini. 'semangat Hyukjae' batinku.

"Donghae oppa~." Aku terkaget dari lamunanku ketika ada suara seorang yeoja yang memanggil Donghae dengan nada yang errr manja. Aku memalingkan mukaku melihat siapa gerangan yeoja tadi.

"Ada apa Yura?" Tanya Donghae pada yeoja yang ternyata bernama Yura itu. Aku malah baru melihatnya, atau aku yang kurang bergaul? Aku lihat Yurapun mendudukkan dirinya didekat Donghae. Mereka terlihat sengat akrab.

"Nanti jadi latihan dance kan oppa?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil bergelayut manja pada Donghae. Matanya membulat lucu.

"Tentu!" jawab Donghae mengacak-acak rambut Yura, dia terlihat gemas pada yeoja ini.

NYUTTT~

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Disini, didada ini. Kenapa sesakit ini. Padahal aku hanya melihat Donghae dengan seorang yeoja. Bukan, aku malah sering melihat Donghae bersama yeoja-yeoja yang notabene temannya. Tapi berbeda dengan Yura ini, Donghae terlihat lebih akrab dengannya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku kejedela. Aku tak mau merasakan sakit karena ini lagi. Sungguh, Lee Donghae apa yang telah kamu perbuat sehingga aku merasakan perasaan ini terhadapmu? Terkadang aku berpikir kau mungkin juga punya perasaan sama sepertiku. Perhatian lebih yang kau berikan padaku, tidak pada yang lain membuatku beranggapan kau sedikit tertarik padaku. Saat kau memanggilku dengan panggilan khas yang tidak orang lain lakukan. Kau yang selalu membantuku saat aku tak dapat memahami rumus-rumus kimia yang begitu membosankan. Kau yang selalu mengacak rambutku ketika aku merasa sebal denganmu. Kau yang selalu membelikanku susu strawberry jikala aku marah padamu. Kau yang begitu dewasa menghadapi sikap kekanakkanku ini. Tapi mungkin itu hanya pemikiran sepihak olehku.

Lee Donghae, sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan terhadapku? Apa aku hanya sekadar sahabat untukmu? Tak lebih? Atau aku yang terlalu percaya diri jika hipotesaku ini benar apa adanya bahwa kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku?

Atau aku yang terlalu percaya diri ketika aku merasa kau memperhatikanku, walau aku tak melihatmu tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa matamu tertuju padaku Hae! Disaat aku memalingkan wajahku menatapmu kaupun menatapku. Dengan begitu gugupnya aku langsung memalingkan wajahku darimu. Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu Hae? Dengan tatapan yang sungguh sulit kuartikan.

Bahkan ketika kita sedang bercanda bersama yang lain dan saling melempar senyum, kenapa aku merasa senyumanmu itu berbeda dan hanya kau tujukkan padaku. Dan matamu yang teduh seolah memerangkapku untuk menatap orbs hitammu lebih lama. Apa kau sengaja menghipnotisku Hae, dengan tatapanmu yang menurutku err lembut? Entahlah Hae, mungkin ini perasaanku saja.

"Hyukkie?" aku menoleh keasal sumber suara orang yang sedang kau pikirkan tadi. Lagi, dia menatapku dengan tatapan dan senyuman itu lagi. Hae, tolong jangan siksa aku dengan sikapmu yang membuatku bingung Hae.

"Ada apa Hae?" ucapku sambil tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku. Padahal dulu tak seperti ini, ketika aku mengenalnya aku merasa dia namja yang menyebalkan. Tapi kenapa malah sekarang jadi seperti ini? Aku yang dengan perlahan mulai menyukainya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya. Aku masih berpikir jika dia hanya menganggapku sahabat dan saudaranya.

Babo Hyukjae, kenapa tak terfikirkan olehmu? Jika dari dulu kau berpikiran dia tak mungkin menyukaimu. Pasti rasanya tak sesakit ini jika kau tau ternyata dia memberikanmu perhatian selama ini hanya karena umma kalian. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Hyuk, kenapa melamun lagi. Ck, hari ini semua pelajaran ditiadakan. Sebagai ketua klub dance, aku gunakan waktu ini untuk mendata siapa yang akan ikut bergabung. Ja!" jelas Donghae sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Ya Tuhan, melihat punggungnya saja membuat jantungku berdegup seperti ini.

"Yah, Hyukjae kenapa melamun lagi eoh?" serunya sambil menepuk pipiku. Aku yang sedang memegangi dadakupun reflek menepis tangannya yang memegang pipiku. Eh, Hyuk? Kau menepis tangannya dan lihat sekarang wajah Donghae berubah masam. Aigo, aku tak bermaksud. Aku hanya reflek tadi.

"Mian Hae, kau menepuk pipiku terlalu keras. Karena sakit maka aku menepis tanganmu, hehe." Ucapku beralasan. Aku menundukkan wajahku tak mau memandangnya. Aku takut ketika dia sedang kesal terhadapku. Selalu saat dia melakukan skinship terhadapku, aku reflek menolaknya dan sorot matanya akan berubah kesal. Sungguh, aku hanya terlampau gugup saja.

Kulihat wajahnya berubah lembut, dia tersenyum padaku. Aku tau begini pasti dia sudah tak merasa sebal lagi terhadapku. Ah, kau memang pandai membuat alasan Hyuk. Dan dia malah mendekatkan tangannya mengelus pipiku. "Apa masih sakit Hyukkie?" tanyanya penuh kelembutan.

"S..sudah tidak Hae. Ah, sebaiknya kita cepat keruang dance, pasti sudah banyak yang mengantri!" ajakku beralasan lagi. Aku tak mau dia melihat wajahku yang memerah lebih baik mengajaknya ke ruang dance kan? "Oh, oke!" diapun berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku menghela napasku, syukurlah kini degup jantungku normal lagi.

~ELF~

"Donghae aku ikut gabung ya!"

"Hae oppa, aku mau ikut klub oppa juga!"

Dan banyak lagi teriakkan teriakkan murid lain yang ingin mengikuti dance. Pasalnya, klub ini sangat popular. Ditambah Donghaelah ketuanya, disekolah ini kan dia punya banyak fans. Yah, kuakui dia memang tampan. Buktinya dia bisa menjerat hatiku. Oh, Donghae.

Plak! Aku menepuk pipiku pelan. Apa sih Hyuk yang sedang kau fikirkan. Kau bilang kau ingin sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan rasa sukamu terhadapnya. Tapi kenapa kau malah memikirkannya terus.

"Iya, ini seperti ini saja." Samar-samar kudengar Donghae sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada seorang yeoja. Eh tunggu! Diakan yang tadi pagi, kalau tak salah namanya Yura? Dan kulihat Donghae tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Yeoja itupun tertawa renyah sembari memukul pelan bahu Donghae.

NYUTT~

Kenapa disini sesak lagi? Aku memegangi dadaku. Sesak, sungguh. Aku tak mau lagi melihatnya, ya Hyuk kau mungkin harus pergi dari sini atau kau akan merasa lebih sakit lagi. Dan mungkin kau juga harus mundur dari klub ini Hyuk. Jika aku berkeukeuh tetap ikut dance maka aku akan sering melihat Donghae dengan yeoja itu kan?

Aku memutar badanku dan mulai beranjak pergi dari ruangan ini. Beberapa saat sebuah lengan menepuk bahuku "Ya! Hyuk kau mau kemana? Kau harus ikut aku. Dan hari ini hari pertamamu latian!" ucap Donghae menarik tanganku agar kembali kedalam ruangan tanpa menghiraukan protes dariku. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal.

Beberapa menit setelah penjelasan Donghae tentang klub ini. Kamipun disuruh menari satu persatu menunjukkan kemampuan kami. Dan sekarang giliranku. Aku meliukkan tubuhku dengan lentur. Ya, aku memang terbiasa dengan tari. Sebenarnya aku sering menjuarai beberapa kontes. Namun entah kenapa aku tak berniat untuk mengembangkan bakatku disekolah ini, sampai pada akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mengikuti klub tari juga.

Selesai aku menari, sorak tepuk tangan riuh kudengar. Dan aku merasa pula Donghae menatapku sedari tadi. Aku tak tau aku hanya merasa dia tak berkedip. "Hyuk! Kau hebat, kenapa baru sekarang kau tunjukkan kemampuanmu eoh? Aku rasa danceku pun kalah darimu Hyuk!" ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar. Aku tersipu malu. Tangannya pun melingkar dipundakku.

"Ini untukmu!" ucapnya seraya memberiku sebotol air mineral dan langsung kurebut saja karena aku memang sedang haus. "Gomawo Hae." Ujarku setelah meneguk setengah botol minumanku.

Srett

Aku memandangi Donghae yang merebut botol minuman tadi. Dan, AIGO dia meminumnya. i….ini? kata orang Jepang jika kau minum dengan temanmu atau siapapun dari botol yan sama, ini namanya. Ci, ciuman tak langsung?

"Hyuk! Kau tak papa Hyukkie?" aku mendengar dia menyebut namaku. Tapi lidahku terlalu kelu untuk menjawabnya. "Ya! Hyukjae!"

"Eh, i..iya Hae."

"Kenapa kau sekarang sering melamun. Apa kau ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menurutku khawatir.

"Ah, tidak papa Hae. Hehehe." Ucapku sambil nyengir tak jelas.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau kau mau pulang duluan saja Hyuk, aku masih ada urusan dengan Yura. Kau tak papa kan?"

DEG

Dan benar. Mungkin Donghae memang menyukai yeoja itu.

Taukah kau Lee Donghae, selama ini aku mengagumimu. Mengagumimu secara diam-diam. Aku sering memperhatikanmu, apapun yang kau lakukan. Memandangimu, senyummu, matamu semua yang ada pada dirimu. Dan mungkin mulai sekarang aku memang akan mengagumimu secara diam-diam. Kau yang memang tak sepertiku yang mempunyai 'orientasi menyimpang'. Aku takut jika kau mengetahui bahwa aku menyukaimu, kau akan merasa jijik padaku dan kau akan membenciku Hae, lalu menjauhiku. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Ya, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Mengagumimu diam-diam.

~ELF~

Eunhyuk sengaja berjalan pelan sesekali menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. 'Bodoh! Kenapa lama sekali, apa kau tak tahu Hae, aku sengaja berjalan pelan karena aku menunggumu' gerutu Eunhyuk sambil menendang kerikil kecil didepannya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, namun nihil. Hanya jajaran pohon Ek yang rindang saja yang mampu ditangkap oleh obsidiannya.

Langkah namja blonde itu terhenti saat orbs bulatnya melihat bangku taman kosong dibawah poon Ek. 'hhhh, sebaiknya aku duduk disini sebentar' gumam namja itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya dan memasang headphone untuk mendengarkan lagu. Mungkin karena terlalu keras volume lagunya, dia tak menyadari langkah beberapa orang menuju arahnya. Juga karena matanya terpejam menikmati setiap syair lagu yang melantun indah di telinganya.

"Hyuk!" seorang namja brunette yang tak lain adalah Donghae mencoba memanggil eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah oppa, kita pulang saja. Lagian sepertinya Hyukjae oppa tertidur, biiarkan saja" ucap yeoja mungil disebelah Donghae.

Donghae tak menggubris namja yeoja tadi malahan tangannya kini sudah mendarat di kepala Eunhyuk.

"Aww! Siapa yang berani menjitak kepalaku, bodoh!" seru Eunhyuk sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Aku, memang kenapa? Dan berterima kasihlah Hyuk, hitung-hitung aku membangunkanmu kan?" ujar Donghae nyengir lebar.

"Ya ya ya!" jawab eunhyuk sedikit ketus, moodnya agak rusak ketika dia menyadari disebelah Donghae ada Yura yang –menurut Eunhyuk- disuka Donghae.

"Ja, kita pulang!" ajak Donghae pada kedua manusia disampingnya.

Eunhyuk berjalan di belakang Donghae dan Yura. Hatinya mati-matian menahan rasa sakit, pasalnya sedari tadi Donghae terus terusan bercanda dengan Yura. Eunhyuk berjalan sembil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. 'Pengagum rahasia ya? Selamanya tak akan pernah terlihat' batin Eunhyuk. Dia tersenyum miris, menyadari keadaan bahwa dia hanyalah seorang pengagum rahasia Lee Donghae. Yang tak akan pernah tahu bahwa dirinya menyimpan perasaan pada Donghae.

~ELF~

"Annyeong oppa!" sapa Yura pada Eunhyuk. Ada apa? Sepagi ini yeoja ini datang kekelasnya, apa dia mau menemui Donghae? Donghae saja pasti masih menunggu bus. Piker Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong Yura-ssi, ada apa?" jawab eunhyuk to the point. Dia sedang malas berbasa basi pagi ini.

"Oh, ini. Aku Cuma mau nyampein pesan, Donghae tak masuk hari ini. Sakit." Jelas yura.

Enyuk sontak terkaget. Donghae sakit, kenapa dia? Pikirnya. Wajahnya benar-benar khawatir sekarang. "Oppa kenapa?" Yura bertanya saat menyadari perubahan raut wajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang sadar kalau dia menampakkan raut khawatir menghela nafasnya dan mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Nanti akan aku sampaikan pada seonsaengnim." Ucapnya. Yura langsung pergi dari kelas itu sesaat setelah mengucapkan terimaskasih terlebih dahulu pada Eunhyuk.

'Kau kenapa Hae?' batin Eunhyuk.

Drrrt, drrrt

Eunhyuk merogoh saku celananya ketika ia menyadari hapenya bergetar menandakkan ada pesan masuk untuknya.

**From : Donghae 3**

**Hyuk, hari ini aku gak berangkat. Besok aku pinjem catatannya ya. Oya, aku tau pasti kamu nanti bakal ngangenin aku ^^ **

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar ketika dirinya membaca pesan dari Donghae itu. Jemarinya lalu dengan lincah menekan papan tombol hapenya untuk membalas pesan dari pria yang ia kagumi selama ini.

**To :** **Donghae 3**

**Sipp! Cepet sembuh Hae~ YA! Narsis kamu, gak deh kangen sama ikan cucut kayak kamu :p**

Send!

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya setelah menekan tombil send pada layar hapenya. Ingin rasanya dia membalas pesan Donghae dengan mengatakan memang benar dia merindukan namja brunette itu. Sehari saja tak bertemu, rasanya ada sesuatu yang kosong. Dan mukanya kembali memerah mengingat pesan Donghae tadi yang dengan pedenya mengatakan pasti dirinya akan merindukan Donghae.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, di lain tempat seorang namja brunette menampakkan senyuman yang sangat manis ketika membaca pesan balasan dari Eunhyuk. Dirinya tahu pasti Eunhyuk-nya kini pasti sedang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Whats? Apa dia bilang tadi? Eunhyuk-nya? Oh, mungkin hanya Donghae yang tau maksudnya.

Eunhyuk kembali menatap layar hapenya dan membuka pesan balasan dari Donghae.

**From: Donghae 3**

**Kalo ikan cucutnya kayak aku yang bertampang pangeran ini kamu mau kan Hyuk?**

Semburat merah muncul lagi di pipi namja blonde itu. Dia tersenyum sejenak kemudian melanjutkan membaca pesan dari orang yang dikaguminya.

**Oh ya** **Hyukkie~ aku pinjem catatan pelajaran hari ini ya. Kamu bisa kok nitipin ke Yura~ ok!**

Deg!

Yura lagi? Pikir Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang langsung berubah mood itupun melempar ponselnya kedalam tas. Tak berniat membalas pesan dari Donghae. Tak berapa lama Mrs. Hans masuk kedalam kelas. Eunhyuk hanya mendesah kesal.

"Ok, submit your homework please!" perintah Mrs. Hans, to the point bangettt -_-

Eunhyuk sepertinya akan kena masalah lagi kali ini. Diapun kelabakan seperti cacing kepanasan. Pasalnya dia tak mengerjakan tugas dari guru yang terkenal killer itu, malang sekali nasibmu hyuk. 'Kapan aku beruntung ya Tuhan?' lirih Eunhyuk.

Betul kan? Hari ini eunhyuk dihukum lagi! Lihat saja, namja manis itu kini tengah bergelut dengan rumput. Dia disuruh untuk memotong rumput ditaman sekolah dekat sungai kecil. Tapi untunglah, hawanya tak terlalu panas dan juga seharian tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Hari ini kan full sama Mrs. Hans. Pikir Eunhyuk.

"Aissh, sialan banget sih tuh guru. Mending sih dikasih hukuman yang lebih elit napa, kayak njengukin Hae. Tau gini mending gak usah berangkat aja." gerutunya. Eunhyuk yang jengah dengan pekerjaannya mulai bermain di tepian sungai kecil itu. Dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu disana. Selesai dengan tulisannya, eunhyuk membuat origami berbentuk perahu-perahuan dari kertas tadi. 'Semoga aku beruntung!' dia mengharap sambil menautkan kedua tangannya dan mencium origami buatannya. Mungkin orang yang melihat dia kini, akan mengatakan dia itu autis atau aneh -_-

Eunhyuk melempar origaminya ke sungai. Berharap origaminya akan terus mengikuti arus air sungai tersebut sampai eunhyuk mendapat keberuntungan yang ia dapatkan. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran namja blonde itu? Aneh sekali.

"Eunhyuk oppa!" Eunhyuk menoleh ketika suara seseorang menyuarakan namanya. Ketika ia mendapati ternyata orang itu adalah Yura, dia berusaha bersikap seperti biasa.

"Ada apa Yura-ssi?"

"Itu, Donghae oppa menyuruhku buat minjem buku oppa! Dia sms bahkan sampai menelpon eunhyuk oppa, tapi katanya gak ada respon." Jelas Yura. Eunhyuk langsung merogoh ponsel di tasnya. Benar saja 9 pesan dan 5 panggilan tak terjawab dari Donghae. "Ah, iya kau benar!" kata Eunhyuk cengengesan ketika menatap layar ponselnya.

Eunhyuk merogoh tasnya, mencari sesuatu yang dibutuhkan teman sekaligus orang yang disukainya. "Ini." Eunhyuk menyerahkan bukunya pada Yura. Yura-pun bergegas pergi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Eunhyuk.

~ELF~

"Gomawo dongsaengku~" ucap Donghae dan mencubit pipi Yura.

Yura hanya meringis kesakitan memegangi pipinya dan tersenyum setelahnya "Apa sih yang enggak buat oppaku ini" Yura mengacungkan jempolnya. Dirinya melenggang pergi entah kemana.

"Dasar, tetap saja seperti waktu dia kecil!" gumam Donghae. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas spring bed bercorak ikan nemonya.

Donghae mulai membuka buku untuk menyalin catatan Eunhyuk. Sebagai salah satu siswa yang termasuk rajin di kelas, dia tak mau tertinggal secuilpun pelajaran. Donghae tercengang ketika menatap lembar demi lembar catatan Eunhyuk. Tak ada catatan baru yang ditulis pemuda monkey sahabatnya itu. Sigh! Donghae menghela nafasnya pelan, harusnya dia ingat kalau sahabatnya itu jarang menulis apa yang dipelajari disekolah.

Karena bosan Donghae iseng-iseng membuka-buka buku Eunhyuk. Matanya terbelalak ketika menatap lembar kertas bagian akhir pada buku Eunhyuk. Dibacanya berulang-ulang kalimat yeng tertera dihadapannya itu. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Siapapun yang melihat konyolnya wajah sang pangeran iakn itu kini pasti tertawa terbahak.

Sekilas, Donghae memang berwajah konyol. Namun perlahan bibirnya mengulas senyum misterius yang bisa membuat siapa saja menjerit karena pesonanya. Terpancar kebahagiaan tersendiri di wajah tampannya. Ditutupnya buku Eunhyuk dan ditaruhnya kembali didalam tasnya. Tak sabar ingin cepet-cepat berangkat kesekolah besok.

Donghae mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di kasurnya. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengetikkan suatu pesan untuk orang diseberang sana. Seulas senyum terpatri diwajahnya setelah dia menekan tomol SEND. Donghae-pun mulai memejamkan matanya dan sebuah dengkuran dengan nafas teratur menandakan bahwa kini dirinya telah berada dialam mimpi.

.

Drrrt~

Namja yang sedang meminum susu strawberry menghentikan rutinitasnya sebelum tidur itu dan membuka pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

**From : Donghae 3**

**Nado~**

Dahi Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung dengan pesan yang dikirim sahabatnya itu. 'apa-apaan ikan cucut itu mengirimiku sms gak jelas gini' pikir Eunhyuk. Diurungkan niatnya yang akan membalas pesan Donghae setelah tersadar bahwa pulsanya tak cukup untuk membalas pesan sahabatnya. Mungkin lebih baik dirinya menanyakan langsung pada Donghae besok.

~ELF~

"Gyaaaa~" Eunhyuk terlonjak terkaget melihat pemuda berwajah ikan ketika dirinya yang hendak berangkat ke sekolah membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Hei ini aku Hyuk!" seru pemuda yang wajahnya hampir sama dengan topeng ikan yang dikenakannya tadi. Oops!

Eunhyuk perlahan melepas katupan tangan di wajahnya. "Yak! Dasar ikan cucut amissss! Ngapain sih, gak lucu tau!" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Donghae yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu terkekeh geli. Dipandanginya wajah sahabatnya yang manis itu. Sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kawaii

"Aku tau Hae, wajahku lebih tampan daripada wajahmu. Gak usah liat sampe segitunya kali!" Eunhyuk tersenyum mengejek dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berangkat sekolah. "Ya! Hyuk tunggu aku!" Donghae sedikit berlari kecil menyamakkan langkahnya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hmm, tumben kau berangkat sepagi ini Hyuk!" ucap Donghae mengawali perbincangan pagi ini.

"Hanya ingin menikmati udara pagi saja." Jawab eunhyuk singkat. Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada yang berniat untuk buka mulut. Namun, Eunhyuk terlihat teringat sesuatu.

"Hae."

"Hn."

"Donghae aku mau nanya."

"Hn."

"YA! Lama-lama lagakmu kayak Sasuke aja. Bisa gak sih jawab gak pake 'hn' andalannya teme baka itu!"

Sepertinya pagi ini Eunhyuk benar benar dibuat kesal oleh sahabat karibnya itu. "Iya, bicara aja Hyukkie~" jawab Donghae akhirnya sambil mengacak rambut Eunhyuk. Dia menyeringai puas telah 2 kali mengerjai Eunhyuk pagi ini.

"Errr, itu. Maksudmu sms semalam yang 'nado' itu maksudnya apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil masih berjalan. "Itu jawabanku." Balas Donghae.

Eunhyuk menolehkan wajanhya kesamping dan menatap wajah sahabatnya bingung. Seakan mengerti pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan eunhyuk sebentar lagi, Donghae menghentikkan langkahnya dan mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya.

Deg!

'Itukan buku catatanku.' Batin Eunhyuk. Sumpah, Donghae benar-benar membuatnya bingung sejak kemarin. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk memiringkan wajahnya tanda bahwa ia memang benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Donghae saat ini. Donghae yang perlahan membuka lembar buku Eunyuk bagian terakhir dan menunjukkannya ada Eunhyuk.

Sedetik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Blush, wajah Eunhyuk benar-benar memerah seperti sosis panggang kini. Dia merutuki kecerobohannya, bagaimana bisa dia meminjamkan buku itu pada Donghae,. Ok, mungkin karena eunhyuk terlalu kesal pada Yura kemarin sehingga dirinya tak sadar bahwa buku yang ia pinjamkan terdapat tulisan yang begitu penting baginya.

Dan betapa bodohnya dia ketika tersadar bahwa Donghae pasti sudah membacanya. Dan berarti maksud sms Donghae itu …

Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendongakkan wajanya menatap wajah sahabatnya, atau mungkin errr kekasihnya? Meremas samping bajunya ketika mendapati Donghae tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya. "Ja!" ajak Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah.

Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia. Langkahnya menyusul Donghae untuk kembali berjalan menuju sekolah. Eunhyuk kembali merona ketika dirasakannya tangan Donghae menggenggamnya erat. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah, sambil menikmati daun daun yang berguguran. Tak ada sepatah katapun saat ini, yang ada hanya detak jantung mereka yang berpacu cepat.

Pada akhirnya, orang yang kau kagumi secara rahasia membalas perasaanmu juga.

**Lee Donghae, Saranghae**


End file.
